The gift of a demon
by qballisman
Summary: This is when the kids are all grown up and 18 and it is a sequel to the curse of a demon. Lemon in later chapters and no violence but drama oh ya. Oh and what happens when rumplestiltskin's dad returns with a nightfury?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is where thunder, lighting, and luna are grown up and 18. This is great but there is one thing toothless is called night and there will be a new character later in th 2nd or 3rd chapter mabye the 1st anyway enjoy! Oh and I will still put his name as tooth but his pov is night ok.

Night pov: I and drago are happy but the kids know of his past and they are going to repopulate this species and save the world. They are all 18 by yesterday and soon a new person is sailing here he messaged us that he would come today and see how berk is we are on alert to see if the message was a trick by an enemy or just a stranger. Oh and rumple lives in the woods now. I heard a ship docking and a loud voice booming saying prepare to get of sir! Evryone came and saw a giant man covered in a cloak with a hood that had nightfury skin and he had 2 knifes that said life and death but he never used them. He wore armor that was made of iron but that is weak so he must be very powerful. He spoke and said I know you think this is nightfury skin and it is but the nightfury was already dead. I come hearing that dragons live here along side humans. It is true and I have something to show you. A nightfury stepped out from behind him and it flew to me and said hi do you have a mate? He was about my age and I said ya and kids. He nodded and the man said my name is death and I have come to see berk and see a old friend and his cousin cursed dragon. I said how do you know about drago! Death said well I know him because I am rumplestiltskin's long lost father.

Death pov: I walked off the boat and said wait oh no you didn't you mated with my nefew! Drago came and yelled death where have you been! I was tackled by him and he said no you are him the the half man dragon. I said yes I cam to see my nefew's children and my son. I took off my cloak and revealed black skin claws sharp teeth and a nightfury head. I said I want him to take this curse off of me. Someone threw a dagger at my chest and it went through the center of my chest I stared at astrid pulled it out and broke it then ate it. I flew to the woods to my son. I went inside and saw a man spinning gold and I said son? The man turned and jumped and said I am rumplestiltskin who are you? I said your dad I was stuck in neverland but I came to rid of this curse and see my new family. He said the curse is permanent but I can end it by killing you. I said no if there is no way then I want to see my great nefews and neice. I saw 3 adult dragons and 2 others watching them and I landed a few feet away from them and I said so these are my nefew's children? Well they are alot like drago and me and rumple when he was young. They said dad mom who is that! Drago said you know that is my uncle and I was a male before so he would be your great uncle. They all said but he is not human or dragon. I said I am cursed and have a nightfury male that is 25 and looking for a mate luna ok so ya he has no name. But I call him peter pan. That is my older name. I said peter come here now there is a girl! Peter came and said where all oh there hello. I said why are you doimg that. Peter said hey luna want to go for a walk?

Luna pov: I was shocked but I said ok and I walked with him in the woods and he said so only girl in the family besides the cursed one? I nodded and kissed him and said that was to shut you up and to fell a kiss. He tackled me and said lets go somewhere private. I said to um do the thing mating? He nodded and we went deeper in the woods and he tackled me and started to lick my neck and chest. I kissed him for the longest time when death my dad's bro flew in and said hey no kissing new dragons missy I am so telling your dad my little bro. I just kissed him and licked him. And death said ya um he will find out. He flew off and I said run my dad will kill you. I heard a roar of my dad and saw a dragon flying to us.

Peter pov: I was frozen with fear of a nightfury killing me well not her but her father I sat and he landed and tackled me and said how dare you force this on my child! Luna said no I love him! We both stared at her and said you do? Well he got off of me and said it is time for you to leave berk luna for a year but I think I want to see my grandchildren when they hatch. Night said take care of her and go live in the woods and well do whatever but when she lays the eggs or has my grandchildren come back. We nodded and flew off into the unexplored parts of the forest of berk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and nice to see you still love this story anyway if you want something to happen in the story pm me or ask on a review and I will put your name on. Anyway enjoy and review!

Drago pov: I saw my mate and he explained what happened and what his bro told him and I slapped him and said why did you do that? He stared at me and gave me a look that he gives when he is mad or wants sex. He walked to me and said to calm you down I will have to do something I have not done in 18 years. I shook my head and said no you don't I don't wanna do that! He tackled me and pinned me and smiled and bit my neck to prove what we did not to leave a scar but it will heal in a couple days. I yelled in pain but we were miles away from berk. He licked me and I bit his ribs and he got mad and kissed me then sunk his claws in my side and licked them and my sides until there was no blood. I said you...win...stop...hurting. ...me. He nodded and got off me then I tackled him and kissed himiand something poked me it was the thing. I said already no not now mabye later like in a week. He stuck his penis up my slit and it happened so fast I cried and yelled. I stared at him and said what the heck was that?! He smiled kissed me quickly and pulled out of me and I was calm but still mad. He smiled and just sat down and smiled. I stared at him and he just said sleep. He must be kidding but I am tired so I fell asleep and so did he.

Thunder pov: I heard something in the forest and followed it to my sister and the new dragon pan. I saw her smiling and I heard her say thunder come out bro. I did wonder how she knew but I did as I was told and went up to her and said I heard noises and wait what is that smell coming off you two? They backed away slowly and I said you didn't luna you know what will happen if ma and pa get grand babies so soon right? She growled and tackled me but whispered in my ear do not tell or you will be missing your tail when you awake. I nodded but said so when will I be a uncle? That only takes that bad a smell to do it alot in one day so I would guess you will have eggs on the first winter. I said wait you do want to um oh ask rumple to put a curse to turn all humans into nightfuries that change into men.

Luna pov: Thunder's idea was a good one so we went to rumple talking to a giant man covered in nightfury skin that was not pan's friend. He turned and said nightfuries? I thought they where all gone! I backed away when he pulled out his sword but rumple turned it into a snake and he dropped it and he turned to rumple and was teleported somewhere. Rumple said what do you want? I said we want a curse that will turn every human being into a nightfury. Rumple said ok um I will need a nightfury scale and any small part of the claws. I gave him all my shedded scales and claws. He smiled and cast the spell and there was a bunch of screaming. We flew to the village to see all nightfuries and one said uh hey guys um what happened? It was hiccup and we said we talked to rumple and he said the curse is permanent after 1 minute. Oh and you can change into what death is.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fans followers teacher or even family I will continue to write, this story untill you don't want me to or I see a happy ending. Enjoy and review!

WARNING **SEXUAL ACTIVITY ALL AROUND THIS CHAPTER TURN BACK OR SEE LEMON!**

Night pov: I already knew what happened and said luna, thunder, and lightning come here now! They came running and said yes papa? I said you say papa when you are hiding something and I think you did this. They said uh you we um yes we did it but...nevermind. I said now lets go to sleep we are moving far away to a place where there is no humans at all. We fell asleep and when I awoke I saw drago and my family sleeping next to me. I licked all of them and said rise and shine new land to find! We awoke and got ready left then in 20 minutes we saw a new land. We landed and pan was with us. Luna and pan went into the forest and I yelled be careful but they only said ok and I really want to be a grandpa. I then saw 2 female nightfuries fly in and say wow 2 males our age. The 4 flew off into the forest and 10 minutes later I heard groaning.

Luna pov: I and pan ran. end of story bye!


End file.
